powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes Heximas
Here Comes Heximas is the twenty-second, special Christmas & final episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge.http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=5236119&postcount=2080 http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=5209388&postcount=1932 Synopsis The Rangers are surprised when they find mysterious Secret Santa gifts that put them under the spell of Heximas, an evil monster who plans to send everyone a cursed lump of coal on Christmas so he can control earth. Plot to be added Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Reuben Turner - James Navarro *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl (credit only) *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Andrew Laing - Heximas *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) *John Sumner - Santa Claus *Mark Wright - Worg Dino Chargers *Core Dino Charge Rangers - Dino Victory **Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex Super, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) **Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Extra Dino Charge Rangers - Dino X **Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Ankylo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Pachy (Battle Mode, Dino Drive **Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Silver Ranger – Titano (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors * During the Dino Super Drive morphing sequence Kendall was not shown in it. * When the Rangers say Monster Extinct, the Dino Charge Ultrazord's box has a line going through the middle. Also, there's no line between the Ptera Charge Megazord and the Plesio Charge Megazord boxes. * Heximas has the number 345 on his head during the Megazord fight. ** This is due to an element of the character from the Sentai version of the episode. * Shelby summons her Dino Saber, even though she doesn't have her Energem at the moment. * While still under Heximas' control, Shelby kicks Tyler and he is demorphed, indicating she and the other elves are stronger. However, when Tyler was transformed, the box in his hand weighed it down, and two Rangers were able to easily catch him in the air and tie him up while unmorphed. Notes *This is the first Last episode to be a Christmas special. *Chronologically, the first and last morphs of the Dino Charge Rangers involve both Tyler and Shelby. *Fury, Sledge and Wrench are seen in the flashbacks. It is shown that Wrench tried to escape Sledge's Ship but Heximas forcefully threw Wrench away from his escape pod and used it to escape the ship's course to the sun. *Kaylee appears in the flashbacks too. *As of this episode the Dino Laugh, Dino Squash, Dino Gravity, Dino Helio and Dino Clone Chargers are never used outside of Titano Zord footage. *This marks the final appearance of the T-Rex Zord, Para Zord, Stego Zord, Raptor Zord, Tricera Zord, Ptera Zord, Ankylo Zord, Pachy Zord, Plesio Zord & Titano Zord. *This marks the final appearance of the Dino Chargers. *There is some question as to the time travel aspects of this episode, as it's questionable why Zenowing would have built the Zords and why Kendall would have built any of the Dino Charger technology if the Energems were never lost. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) References Category:Christmas Specials Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episodes